wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fel magic
The highly destructive fel magic '''is the magic of disorder. It is stated to be a brutal and extremely addictive energy fueled by drawing life from living beings. However, energy cannot be broken down or created and life energies are not some created resources to serve as fuel for energy. Fel energy is not some void that is devoid of energy and needs to absorb energy in order to function, move, or operate. If anything, fel magic is a spiritual magic that life force (or Spirit) is transformed into with the Life Tap ability. Spirit is a life-giving force that binds all things in existence as one, sacrificing its life. Sacrificial magic was considered the greatest violation of life and the titans (living worlds) had hounds, instantly attuned to punish those who delved into such sorcery, police the use of arcane magic - the magic of order. Together, the forces of disorder and order govern the cosmic systems of the physical universe. As the force of disorder, the highly destructive fel magic would (or does) affect systems. Indeed, concentrated fel energy can (or does) cause a system to go haywire. An Intro To Fel magic From the moment the cosmos came to be, dark spirits within the Void sought to twist reality into a realm of eternal torment. These entities were known as the void lords and they pooled their power, hurling dark creatures throughout the physical universe. In time, these wicked beings would come to be known as Old Gods.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 51-52 on iBooks These physical manifestations of the Void that exist only to transform the worlds they infest into places of despair and death.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 36-37 on iBooks Deep within the fiery core of worlds that '''some Old Gods can infest, spirits known as world-souls were formed. These spirits are the spirits of the titans,World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 44 on iBooks godlike beings composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 34-35 on iBooks They are essentially worlds and in an isolated corner of the Great Dark, a miraculous world was taking shape. Deep within this world's core, the spirit of a titan stirred to life and one day, it would be known as Azeroth. Eventually, a group of Old Gods plummeted down from the Great Dark and slammed into Azeroth's surface, embedding themselves in different locations across the world. As creations of the void lords, these Old Gods sought to corrupt Azeroth's world-soul. Now, some claim a dream born from Azeroth's slumbering world-soul is the Emerald Dream.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 106 on iBooks In truth, the Emerald Dream was forged by incredible beings known as the keepers to act as a map for the evolutionary path of Azeroth's flora and fauna.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 29-30 on iBooks Unfortunately to some, the evolutionary path of worlds can succumb to disorder.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 48 on iBooks. An Emerald Nightmare and Demons One of the Old Gods, Yogg-Saron, used trees as a doorway into the Dream — a doorway through which the other Old Gods could grasp the ethereal domain as well. Small seeds of corruption were planted throughout the realm and, in time, these seeds polluted the dreamways. This marked the beginning of what would become known as the Emerald Nightmare.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 One place where the Nightmare held firmly is known as the Rift of Aln, which is believed bled into the Great Dark Beyond and the Twisting Nether, an astral dimension that the most unstable energies coalesced into.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 42-43 on iBooks The creatures that had emerged from this turbulent realm were known as demons. Demons had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. With time, these bloodthirsty demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin to world after world. The titans feared that the demons would disturb the quest to find find and awaken other world-souls.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 53-55 on iBooks Eventually, two titans went to war with the troublesome demons. Their names were Sargeras and Aggramar. While hunting demons by himself, Sargeras discovered the void lords' plans to corrupt a slumbering world-soul. Sargeras knew that stopping them was impossible and he came to a troubling conclusion. Existence itself was flawed. The only way to spare the universe from the void lords was by burning away all creation and he would cleanse the universe in fire to thwart the void lords' plans. And he would not stop this quest — this Burning Crusade — until every star had gone dark and he stood over a universe of embers. Despite Sargeras' vast power though, he could not prosecute his Burning Crusade alone. He needed loyal servants, ones that would embrace their role as agents of destruction. He needed the very things he had sworn to destroy. He needed demons.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 19-23 on iBooks The Burning Crusaders Sargeras rallied the wicked creatures to his side, and he indulged in the terrible might of fel magic. The destructive energy enveloped his soul and scarred his noble form forever, but it also granted Sargeras power beyond anything he had ever known. The corrupted titan gave some of this newfound power to his demonic acolytes, uniting them as one in the emerald fires of fel magic. He named his growing army the Burning Legion, and he unleashed it upon the unsuspecting universe.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 23 on iBooks Sargeras's former apprentice, Aggramar, hunted down this vast demonic army only to find that it was led by his beloved mentor. Aggramar demanded an explanation from the titan but received none. Sargeras would not abandon his Burning Crusade to extinguish all life in the cosmos. Not for Aggramar. Not for anyone. The mentor and his protege came to blows but Aggramar was no match for Sargeras's fel power and retreated from the battle, gathering the rest of the Pantheon to stop their fallen brother. Despite their earlier confrontation with Sargeras, Aggramar clung to the stubborn belief that he could bring his friend back to the side of good. He tried to reason with Sargeras one last time and tried to awaken whatever nobility still remained in his mentor's soul. In response, Sargeras annihilated Aggramar. The stunned members of the Pantheon made war on Sargeras but, in the end, Sargeras prevailed. He engulfed his kin a storm of fel fire and shattered their physical forms.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 2 pg. 47-49 on iBooks The Eredar Warlocks The First Summoners Of Fel Energies On Azeroth And The First Demon Hunters God of Fel and Flame Sargeras, dark god of chaotic magic,The Last Guardian is the God of Fel and Flame.Ultimate Visual Guide, pg ? Once a noble warrior for order and peace, Sargeras came to believe there was a fundamental flaw in the universe, a flaw that made his primary purpose an impossible goal. He decided the other titans were deeply misguided in trying to establish order throughout creation. Under the circumstances, the struggle was futile. The universe had to be destroyed utterly and remade without the underlying defect. Only then could true order be achieved. Thus, Sargeras conceived of a sweeping campaign to bring about the end of all things: the Burning Crusade. To carry out his plan, he created the Legion, whose ranks he bolstered by creating demons: immortal creatures whose hunger, power, and malice made them perfect killing machines. Organizations Empyrean Society Royal Apothecary Society Professions of the cosmos Demon Hunters Demon hunters, disciples of Illidan Stormrage, uphold a dark legacy, one that frightens allies and enemies alike. The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics — energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth — believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. Wielding the powers of demons they've slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves. Mages Of the arcane, mages are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. Unparalleled skill is required to manipulate the volatile forces of the universe. These practitioners push their magical knowledge to its very limits—often to the brink of their own exhaustion, and at great risk to the world around them. Those who master this craft are capable of releasing a barrage of unrelenting power upon their enemies, drawing upon replenishing energies to maintain their assault for as long as the battle demands.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Mage It is stated that it is unimaginable that any mage would study fel magic,Quest:The Next Level Has Arrived but it seems as if mages can — and/or do — study fel magic. Shaman Shaman can be defined as fel,Wowhead: Database > Items > Armor > Mail > Head: Helm of the Fel Shaman spiritual guides and practitioners, not of the divine, but of the very elements. Unlike some other mystics, shaman commune with forces that are not strictly benevolent. The elements are chaotic, and left to their own devices, they rage against one another in unending primal fury. It is the call of the shaman to bring balance to this chaos.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Shaman Warlocks File:Anastina, Herald of the Fel.jpg|Anastina, Herald of the Fel: "Your souls will be put to good use." File:Cho'gall-0.jpg|Cho'gall: "ALL falls to chaos, ALL will be destroyed. (Chaos, chaos!)" File:Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte.jpg|Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte: "I could use the timeways to cheat death, but why bother when there are more elegant ways?" Warlocks are magical practitioners of who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 21 According to Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities. It seems Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't have the abilities of necromancers without being necromancers. Perhaps a warlock is a necrolyte, which might not be a necromancer even though necrolytes were referred to as necromancers? (necrolyte is definitely spelled differently from necromancer). Necrolytes are binders of souls who command the black powers that hold control over the earth, which can be defined as the world. The living worlds are what the titans awoke as and they were uniquely susceptible (and connected) to fel magic. Presumably, this connection fel magic had with worlds allowed its users to manipulate a world and the spirits of the living and the dead residing within it. And through ceremonies, necrolytes learn to warp the essence of shadow to use for their advantage.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Necrolyte File:Andarius the Damned.jpg|Andarius the Damned: "This fight bores me. Show some spirit!" File:Dizdemona-0.jpg|Dizdemona: Who would believe fel magic could hide behind such a face? File:Felbender Lara.jpg|Felbender Lara: "What kind of curse is undeath if it falls so easily before my own incantations?" Affliction warlocks are the masters of shadow magic, indulging in fel energies that wither away their life force over time.World of Warcraft > Legion: Warlock Artifact Reveal Warlocks can be considered the masters of shadow-touched powers, but unlike shadow priests—deadliest when pushed to the brink of insanity—the warlocks delight in using fel forces to cause intense pain and suffering in others. They revel in corrupting minds and agonizing souls, leaving enemies in a state of torment that would see them undone in due time. Even the most battle-hardened warriors can be deceived, landing blow after blow against the warlock, only to succumb to their suffering as their very vitality is siphoned away by the dark spellcaster. The denizens of the cosmos Dark Naaru The dark naaru are creatures of living holy energy and, presumably, shadow energy. It is EXCEEDINGLY rare for a naaru to fall into a void state, and even rarer for a fallen naaru to be brought back into the Light. A naaru's fall into the void represents a catastrophic loss for the naaru and for the forces of the Light, and it is the saddest, most heart-wrenching event for the naaru to witness. Conversely, a naaru being reborn into the Light brings renewed hope and sense of purpose to every naaru.Ask CDev - Naaru void state Because dark naaru have both Light and Void energies, it could be possible that the Light and Void energies of a dark naaru can become unstable and coalesce into nether or bleed together at the borders of nether, forming demons and their fel energies. Demons File:Fel Imp.jpg|Fel Imp: Turn your back on these tiny terrors at your own risk. File:Fel Infernal.jpg|Fel Infernal File:Feldrake.jpg|Feldrake: Not even dragons are immune to the corruption of fel magic. Willing or otherwise, all creatures who use the power of fel magic slowly take on the appearance of demons. Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy, the dark and corrupting essence wielded by the Burning Legion itself.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Blood Elf The fallen titan Sargeras created this vast demonic army to scour all creation. The Burning Legion moves from world to world, decimating everything in its path with devastating fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25 on iBooks Eredar File:Archimonde the Defiler-0.jpg|Archimonde the Defiler: "This world will burn!" File:Eredar Deathbringer-0.jpg|Eredar Deathbringer: The eredar were once a peaceful race before succumbing to the dark promises and "gifts" of Sargeras. File:Kil'jaeden the Deciever.jpg|Kil'jaeden the Deceiver: "Chaos! Destruction! Oblivion!" The eredar are one of the oldest known races in the universe. Sargeras infused the eredar with fel energies, twisting their forms to resemble hideous demons, and found quick use for his new fel-corrupted converts. The eredar settled in as commanders within the Burning Legion. Under the eredar's leadership, the ranks of the Burning Legion swelled with new demonic races, gathered from the Twisting Nether and the world of the Great Dark.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 103-104 on iBooks The eredar who rejected Sargeras's offer became known as draenei. Some of them had been affected by fel energies. These draenei mutated into lesser forms, resulting in a series of subspecies. The Broken and the Lost Ones are two such genetic offshoots. Their warped bodies bear only a rough resemblance to the proud draenei they once were, and quite a few lost their grip on sanity. Furbolgs File:Bigbelly, Furbolg Chieftain.jpg|Bigbelly, Furbolg Chieftain: His magic is as powerful as his appetite. File:Corrupted Furbolg-0.jpg|Corrupted Furbolg: "The Deadwood tribe is evil, but it is the effect of the fel that pollute their minds." - Nafien of the Timbermaw Furbolgs are hulking, simple-minded bear-men who live within the savage corners of Ashenvale forest. Though they have no special love for war or murder, their tribes have become increasingly hostile of late. There is a camp of Deadwood furbolgs in a place called Felwood. The Deadwood tribe is evil, but it is the effects of the fel that pollutes their minds. Their hostility is not truly an innate quality, yet they cannot be helped.Quest:Deadwood of the North Orcs File:Forang Deathrattle.jpg|Forang Deathrattle: The ruined world of Draenor serves as a caution to those who would follow in Gul'dan's footsteps. File:Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'dan: "I am darkness incarnate. I will not be denied!" File:Skorn, Mistress of Shadow TCG.jpg|Skorn, Mistress of Shadow: The greatest warlocks of Azeroth have one thing in common: a lust for strength not their own. Orcs are beings that are rugged by nature. Initially, they lived as shamanic clans on the lush world of Draenor. They abandoned their peaceful culture when Kil’jaeden, a demon lord of the Burning Legion, corrupted the orcs and used them in his vengeful plot against the draenei, who were exiles from Kil’jaeden’s homeworld. Kil’jaeden’s plan worked. The orcs drank the blood of Mannoroth—a prominent Burning Legion general—infusing them with power and enslaving them to the Legion. Exposure to fel energies turned their naturally brown skin into a sickly green. Under the demon’s influence, the orcs killed off most of the draenei population, but Kil’jaeden would not stop there.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Orc Fel orcs are members of the orcish race who have been completely consumed by madness and bloodlust. Engineered by the Burning Legion, fel orcs are created by the continual consumption of pit lord blood. This results in a blood haze, uncontrollable bloodlust, and physical changes as well—bright red skin, sharp spines, and reddened eyes signify a fel orc as much as its maddened lust for destruction.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 39 Satyrs File:Bazul, Herald of the Fel.jpg|Bazul, Herald of the Fel: "Our lord gives us many gifts, but I prefer to take mine from you instead." File:Blackhorn Fearmonger.jpg|Blackhorn Fearmonger: "Sargeras has granted us more power than Elune could ever dream of." File:Jadefire Felsworn-0.jpg|Jadefire Felsworn: "The hunger of the Legion will never be sated." The satyrs have been able to corrupt anything they come in contact with, which includes the ancients that made Felwood their home. By the use of the fel, the spirit of the ancient has been bound and tortured, never completely released. Sin'dorei File:Imp Mistress Noali.jpg|Imp Mistress Noali: "I command you, my minions! Wash over the enemy like a sea of fire and burn them from this plane!" File:Malistra the Demonmistress.jpg|Malistra the Demonmistress: A strong mistress can give pets a reason to kill, and a fear of coming back in failure. File:Xela the Tormentor.jpg|Xela the Tormentor: "It will not be I who fights you." Blood elves are high elves who had turned to absorbing demonic magic after the loss of their vaunted power source, the Sunwell, and subsequently become addicted to the fel energies.Stormrage, pg. 292 They took the ways of demons to fight demons — indeed, actually draining the magic from demons like leeches.Night of the Dragon, pg. 239 Felblood elf, aka Fel elf: blood elves loyal to Kael'thas Sunstrider who have been granted demonic power. Sludge beasts An entropic ooze is a foul slime that began to crawl the earth where the tree Vordrassil touched the ground.Quest:The Failed World Tree Vordrassil was once known as Andrissal, a tree with roots that had touched the prison of Yogg-Saron. The Old God had infused the tree with its foul energies, and thus all living creatures in the area were slowly being driven to madness. Andrissal was vulnerable to corruption and there was no way to spare the World Tree or ease its suffering. The only recourse, it was decided, was to destroy Andrissal.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 260 on iBooks Titans Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beingsWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25 on iBooks that were uniquely susceptible (and therefore connected) to fel magic. Void revenants Void revenants, remnants of a species overtaken by Void, are a race of parasitic void-beings that tear holes through the planes of reality, consuming and absorbing the energies and beings within. They can be fed overwhelming fel energies.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/zone/hellfire-citadel/xhulhorac Wild Gods The Wild Gods are primal manifestations of life and nature.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 26 on iBooks A number of Wild Gods can succumb to the poisoned black blades and fel powers wielded by the demons.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 220 on iBooks The speculation section Are Constructs The Source Of Fel Magic? According to Sean Copeland the nature of fel magic is created from destroying something else. If fel magic comes from destruction, it does not come from the living because destruction is a process. Despite that fact, Sean told someone to "think burn life to create kind of thing".MMO-Champion >> Forum >> World of Warcraft >> Lore >> Thinking with Fel Magic Are Demons The Source Of Fel Magic? According to Sean Copeland, demons contain fel magic but aren't the source, stating that the nature of this magic is created from destroying something else.MMO-Champion >> Forum >> World of Warcraft >> Lore >> Thinking with Fel Magic Can A Warlock Exist Without A Fel Demon? File:Bildros Nullvoid.jpg|Bildros Nullvoid: "Fools are quick to dismiss what they don't understand as evil. I see what I do as a series of calculated risks in exchange for greater power and insight. Oh, with demons." File:Rinni Gloomtrik.jpg|Rinni Gloomtrik: "So far, the Scourge have not impressed me much. They are no safer from my demonic powers than a living soul is." File:Uzak'zim.jpg|Uzak'zim: "Earth, fire, air, water - what hope do dey have when dey stand against da demonic fel magic?" Demonic power is a nether-touched power that exists in - and is ultimately derived from - the Twisting Nether because demons are from the Twisting Nether. Despite that fact, after he was asked if perhaps warlocks are harnessing their power from the Twisting Nether, Sean Copeland - Blizzard's very own Lore Historian - stated, “No, that’d be magi, IIRC. They gain power by the destruction of another source (recall the undead warlock in original cinematic)"Archived lore tweets from Loreology Additionally, he claims that demons contain fel magic but aren't the source, stating that the nature of this magic is created from destroying something else.MMO-Champion >> Forum >> World of Warcraft >> Lore >> Thinking with Fel MagicSean Copeland on Twitter (broken link) So not only is he denying that demons are the source of the demonic fel magic, he is denying that warlocks harness their power from the place demons and demonic powers are from. Ultimately, this person is claiming that a demonologist can exist without a demon and why is that? Could it be because warlocks are essentially necromancers (magi who have dabbled in dark magic) if their power is from the Twisting Nether? Is Fel From A realm of Chaos? "While nearly all of the Orcish Hordes believed that our dead elders watched and guided us from the depths of some lost realm of chaos, I believed this notion to be a product of ritual and not reality. Within the Twisting Nether I discovered that the spirits of the dead do linger on, floating on the astral winds between the worlds." - the warlock Gul'danWarcraft II manual#The Rise of the Shadow Council File:Fel Blaze.jpg|Fel Blaze: "These unholy alliances are not without their rewards." - Victor Baltus File:Invoke the Nether.jpg|Invoke the Nether: "It all ends here." - Forang Deathrattle File:Soul Inversion.jpg|Soul Inversion: "There's always a cost for power - you just have to decide whether or not you can afford it." - Forang Deathrattle Fel is the primal force of chaosDave Kosak on Twitter and the force of chaos would be from a place of chaos, which the Twisting Nether is.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter If fel is from the Twisting Nether, perhaps the study of fel magic is necromancy because the Twisting Nether, according to the Warcraft II manual, is the realm of the dead where the spirits of the dead linger. It's important to note that although the Twisting Nether is the realm of the dead according to the Warcraft II manual, Blizzard produced a book that established that the Shadowlands is the place where many believe mortal souls are drawn into during the point of death. By channeling the necromantic powers of the underworld, or the Twisting Nether, one can create a field of dark energy that drains life-force. Even though it drains life, fel is not the same as death according to Micky Neilson—veteran of Blizzard Entertainment.Micky Neilson on Twitter Is Fel Magic A Form Of Life Magic Or Necromantic magic? File:Fel Covenant.jpg|Fel Covenant: "I will suffer your presence no longer." - Thira Anvilash File:Ritual Sacrifice TCG.jpg|Ritual Sacrifice: Warlocks use every tool at their disposal, including friends. File:Shadows of Death.jpg|Shadows of Death: "Rhuunom will only be gone for a moment. Can you say the same for yourself?" - Felbender Lara According to Sean Copeland, fel is entropic as in destroys life to fuel the caster's spells.World of Warcraft > Forums > Story Forum > Fel isn't Arcane Life—something described as eternal—Eternal Life is a construct if it can be destroyed because destruction, as stated before, is the process of destroying structures, breaking them down into the parts that they’re constructed of. Constructs are not living things and so how can animate beings be alive if the thing that animates them is not a living thing? It is stated that only life could give lifeThe Demon Soul pg. 346 - Malfurion called to his surroundings. He needed their sacrifice; only life could give life. and if the thing that animates an animate being isn’t a living thing and therefore has no life, the study of magic involving an animate being can definitely be considered necromancy: One thing to consider is the fact that necromancy can be viewed as animancy (or a form of it) and that studying magic used to animate inanimate objects is studying magic one can use to animate the dead. File:Death Coil.jpg|Death Coil: Death is not something you can run from when it comes for you. File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Life Tap-0.jpg|Life Tap: When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own. After Micky Neilson was asked if life can be destroyed, he stated that it seems like just a change of energy and in most – if not all – fantasy settings, death (or necromantic) magic is considered to be a form of life magic (it’s a form of magic and it’s the opposite of life magic). Presumably, this is because if life can be converted (or transformed) into another state, the state that life can be converted (or transformed) into would not be animate or living. And when regarding to World of Warcraft lore, warlocks (according to how Dave Kosak describes it) convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power.Dave Kosak on Twitter Fel is the primal force of chaos and can pool into a green goop when it’s in physical form.Dave Kosak on Twitter It is described as a substanceQuest:The Strength of Corruption: In a place called Felwood, north of Ashenvale, the creatures have been tainted by a substance called fel. The bears and wolves have been driven mad by it, but I believe that they have also grown even stronger as well. and it can be animatedAnimated Fel (is that substance alive when animated?). Prior to being animated, fel is inanimate and so warlocks can, presumably, animate—or fuel—the fel by drawing life from living beings and be considered animancers or necromancers. Is Fel Magic A Manifestation Of The Void? File:Curse of the Fel.jpg|Curse of the Fel: "Nothing important ever got done without a little bloodshed." - Myro Lumastis File:Nightfall-0.jpg|Nightfall: "Shadow magic at work is a wonder to behold ... entrancing even." - Tessa Black File:Shadow Word.jpg|Shadow Word: Chaos: "The shadows care not who they hurt. Set them loose, and they will do their job." - Spiritualist Sunshroud Disorder can be defined as a lack of order and it is manifested as fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks As such, one can consider fel magic to be a manifestation of a void, which can be defined as a lack. The void is chaotic since energies, naturally, want to spread out and become messy. Despite that fact, the writer Matt Burns stated that he thinks there are some exceptions to that rule when it comes to Warcraft powers.Matt Burns on Twitter It seems that Matt Burns doesn't understand that his thoughts cannot change the fact that the void is devoid of order (disorder), which is manifested as highly destructive fel magic - an energy that is fueled by drawing life from living beings.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks Is Fel Magic Actually Shadowflame? "See how the shadowflame animates the bones? They fight at my command!" - NefarianNefarian (Blackwing Descent tactics) - Quotes File:Darkflame.jpg|Darkflame: "Flames cast shadows, and so do I." - Tessa Black File:Fel Fire.jpg|Fel Fire: No natural force can extinguish this fire. File:Shadow and Flame.jpg|Shadow and Flame: "Diversify." - Harnessing Shadows by Lady Sevine According to Dave Kosak, shadowflame is likely fel magic infused with shadow.Dave Kosak on Twitter However, it seems that shadowflame is actually a combination of shadow (void) and fire - a combination that doesn't seem possible to create. Void is described as dark''World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg.30 on iBooks and coldWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 43 on iBooks whereas fire is defined as light and heat. It seems that the void cannot be combined with light and heat because it would just suck the light and heat into non-existence. As such, fel magic—or fel flame—itself seems to be shadowfire: The fel flame spell emits a wave of shadowfire.Youtube: Gul'dan Spotlight - Heroes of the Storm Is Fel The Force Of Order? File:Fel Inversion.jpg|Fel Inversion: "You think he looks goofy? YOU tell him that." - Myro Lumastis File:Nether Balance.jpg|Nether Balance:"Take what joo need and get rid of da rest." - Voidbringer Jindal'an File:Reverse Polarity.jpg|Reverse Polarity: "Arcane magic doesn't follow normal rules of nature. Opposites definitely do not attract." - Belmaril, Timewalker Bloodmage Fel, as stated before, is the force of chaos,Dave Kosak on Twitter which is order unrecognized by a lesser mind according to the arcane user Iyyokuk the Lucid. It is stated that order is most commonly perceived as arcane magic in reality but that does not mean it's always perceived as arcane magic. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Conversely, disorder is manifested as highly destructive fel magic. As the manifestation of disorder, fel magic cannot really exist without order because without order, there is no disorder. As such, perhaps fel magic is a form of arcane magic. If that's the case, the study of fel magic might be necromancy, which is described as a school of arcane magic by a book located at Dalaran.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy The RPG The ultimate manifestation of the demonic arcane on Azeroth is fel (aka ''fel energy or fel magic). This energy, which most commonly manifests itself as ghastly, green-yellow flame, is arcane magic at its most corrupt, for it employs the blood of demons. Unlike arcane magic, the use of fel magic corrupts the user’s body and soul. By contrast, the chief danger of arcane magic is that using it inevitably leads to the desire to wield greater power: power that only fel magic can provide. Since the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, the world's heroes have encountered fel weapons and fel magic at an increasing frequency. As demon cults continue to fester and grow in Desolace, Ashenavle, and other remote corners, gruesome sacrifices are held to entice demons into giving their blood in trade. The cultists use their blood to enchant the weapons they hope will bring about their masters' ultimate victory. Fel poison Fel-poisoned creatures are another threat, appearing in places where the Burning Legion is strongest. Not even dragons are immune to the corruption of fel magic. Feldrake TCG card When a creature with a natural poison attack is imbued with fel energy, its venom becomes more difficult to resist. Fel spells Spells with the fel descriptor are very difficult to resist. Some arcanists can cast fel spells, perhaps after drinking demon blood. Casting a fel spell is described by many spellcasters as a euphoric experience. If arcane magic is an addiction, fel magic is the embodiment of the drug in its purest form. Demons sometimes tempt spellcasters by offering small amounts of their blood in exchange for services. If the recipient drinks the demon's blood within 24 hours of the offering, the next arcane spell they cast will be a fel spell. Fel blood is highly addictive as well as corrupting. Anyone who drinks it has a chance of becoming dependent on fel blood, and unless the person continues to drink it daily, they will suffer withdrawal symptoms. They have a chance of breaking the addiction seven days after first drinking the fel blood. Fel weapons "The Burning Legion has no need for ammunition like cannonballs. The demons utilize far more potent weaponry." - DralorWoW TCG Card: Fel Cannon File:Fel Iron Hatchet.jpg|Fel Iron Hatchet: Even the metals of Outland carry with them the taint of the Burning Legion. File:Felsteel Reaper.jpg|Felsteel Reaper: It pierces through armor, flesh ... and hope. File:Felsteel Whisper Knives.jpg|Felsteel Whisper Knives: The last voice you will ever hear. File: When the demons brought death and damnation to Azeroth, they also carried their own brand of magic to the world. Their blood had magical properties; it addicted arcane magic users and could be used to create evil weapons. When a weapon is forged in demon blood, it becomes a fel weapon. It glows with a foul, yellow-green fire and deals extra damage to good-aligned opponents. Trivia ]] * Grand Warlock Nethekurse augmented his power with a pair of mystical braziers containing fel embers. The Fel Ember emitted faint purple sparks, but no heat. * Dissatisfied with the limits of arcane magic, prince Kael'thas began consuming fel energy to acquire even greater power. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy, and according to the Dungeon Journal description for Kael'thas' encounter in Magister's Terrace, his veins burned with limitless fel magic. Kael'thas most likely became a demon that somehow retained the form of an elf. If this is the case, Kael'thas was sent to the Twisting Nether upon his defeat, the place where demonic souls are sent and the only place they truly die. Muffinus (Jeremy Feasel)|date=6 Jun 2015 11:13 PM}} *In Hebrew, the word "אפל" (Afel) means "dark" or "tainted". The English adjective "fell" means "cruel" or "savage"http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/fell. The word "fel" can also mean "bile", and according to The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language: Fourth Edition (2000), it is related to a number of words of Indo-European origin: yellow, gold, gall, cholera, and felon, to mention a few. The same source indicates that the Indo-European root from which it is derived, ghel, meant "to shine". It may also find it's origin in the Old-English word "fūl" which means "foul" and is the origin of the word "defile". Fel also is a Swedish word for "Wrong" or "Incorrect", it is however pronounced differently (the E is pronounced as the first E of "Error" which make the word sound like "fEl"). Media Videos File:Fel_Magic_-_World_of_Warcraft_Lore|By Doronsmovies References See also *Fel corruption *Entropic fire External links ;Lore Jul 28th 2013 8:00PM}} ;Fan analysis * Perhaps the deepest analysis on Fel Magic and Warlocks es:Fel fr:Gangrène pl:Fel Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:Magic schools